love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder zone (song)
This article is about the song. For other uses, see Wonder Zone (disambiguation). Wonder zone is µ's second song for the single released on March 6, 2013 . It is an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 9, sung by μ's with Kotori Minami as the center role and composer of the song. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Sasakura Yuugo. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14064)' 'CD' # #Wonder zone # (Off Vocal) #Wonder zone (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Wonder zone Kimi ni yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto fushigi na yume ga hajimaru Hi! hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling) Genki agetai na ashita mo Happy Ippai tanoshinde tokimekitai yo Genki dashisugite koronda ato mo Satto okiagari egao desho! Donna ni tsurai koto ga atte mo Nakazu ni ganbaranakya kagayakenai ne! Wonder zone Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai Issho ni mitsukeyou I’m OK! Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru Hi! hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling) Yuuki wasurezuni susumeba Lucky Minna deaeru yo shiawase ni nare Yuuki kiesou de fuan na toki wa Unto senobi shite mae muite! Nandomo tashikametaku naru yo Tonari ni ite kureru kimi ni aizu! Wonder sign Atsui yorokobi o maneku mirai Issho ni kanjitai You’re my friend Kimi to atsuku ugokidasou isoide kite yo Gutto ooki na yume o hajimeyou Wonder zone Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai Issho ni mitsukeyou I’m OK! Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru Hi! hajimeru yo (Wonder feeling) Fushigi da yo saikou no yume sa (Wonder feeling) |-| Kanji= Wonder zone キミに呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと不思議な夢がはじまる Hi! はじまるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　特別な夢さ''(Wonder feeling)'' 元気あげたいな　明日もHappy いっぱい楽しんで　ときめきたいよ 元気出し過ぎて　転んだあとも さっと起き上がり　笑顔でしょ！ どんなに　つらいコトがあっても 泣かずにがんばらなきゃ輝けないね！ Wonder zone 強い私へとなれるミライ いっしょに見つけよう　I’m OK! キミにつよく呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと大きな夢がはじまる Hi! はじまるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　特別な夢さ''(Wonder feeling)'' 勇気忘れずに　進めばLucky みんな出会えるよ　しあわせになれ 勇気消えそうで　不安なときは うんと背伸びして　前向いて！ なんども確かめたくなるよ となりにいてくれるキミに合図！ Wonder sign 熱い喜びをまねくミライ いっしょに感じたい　You’re my friend キミとあつく動きだそう　急いできてよ ぐっと大きな夢をはじめよう Wonder zone 強い私へとなれるミライ いっしょに見つけよう　I’m OK! キミにつよく呼ばれたよ　走ってきたよ きっと大きな夢がはじまる Hi! はじめるよ''(Wonder feeling)'' 不思議だよ　最高の夢さ (Wonder feeling) |-| English= Wonder zone I was called to you and I came running Without a doubt a mysterious dream is beginning Hi! It’s beginning (Wonder feeling) This special dream is so mysterious (Wonder feeling) I want to give you some energy, tomorrow will be happy, too There’s a ton to look forward to, I want to be excited Even after energetically overdoing it and falling over You should get back up quickly and smile! No matter how painful things get To shine you just have to give it your all without crying! Wonder zone A future where I can become strong Let’s look for it together, I’m OK! I was strongly called to you and I came running Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning Hi! It’s beginning (Wonder feeling) This special dream is so mysterious (Wonder feeling) Don't forget courage, if we push forward things will be Lucky Everyone can see each other, be happy In those anxious times when courage seems fleeting Push yourself beyond your limits and look ahead! I want to confirm it again and again A sign to you for staying by my side! Wonder sign A future leading to warm joy I want to feel it together, You’re my friend I’ll get going warmly with you, Hurry up Let’s firmly start an ambitious dream Wonder zone A future where I can become strong Let’s look for it together, I’m OK! I was strongly called to you and I came running Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning Hi! We’re starting it (Wonder feeling) This grand dream’s so mysterious (Wonder feeling) Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit= 250 S1Ep9.png 251 S1Ep9.png 252 S1Ep9.png 253 S1Ep9.png 254 S1Ep9.png 255 S1Ep9.png 256 S1Ep9.png 257 S1Ep9.png 258 S1Ep9.png 259 S1Ep9.png 260 S1Ep9.png 261 S1Ep9.png 262 S1Ep9.png 263 S1Ep9.png 264 S1Ep9.png 265 S1Ep9.png 266 S1Ep9.png 267 S1Ep9.png 268 S1Ep9.png 269 S1Ep9.png 270 S1Ep9.png 271 S1Ep9.png 272 S1Ep9.png 273 S1Ep9.png 274 S1Ep9.png 275 S1Ep9.png 276 S1Ep9.png 277 S1Ep9.png 278 S1Ep9.png 279 S1Ep9.png 280 S1Ep9.png 281 S1Ep9.png 282 S1Ep9.png 283 S1Ep9.png 284 S1Ep9.png 285 S1Ep9.png 286 S1Ep9.png 287 S1Ep9.png 288 S1Ep9.png 289 S1Ep9.png Trivia *The anime version of this song starts with Kotori singing the intro part by herself. In the recorded version of the song, that part is sung by everyone. **In the 3rd Anniversary performance of the song, everyone sings the intro part. While in the Final Live performance of the song, Aya Uchida sings the intro by herself. References Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs